


Virgil Tracy - a life in Drabbles.

by JMount74



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: For Fictivekaleidoscope who asked for Prompt 67: ‘I’m Afraid’This will be Virgil's life, with each section at 100 words per section (not including the heading), using either the phrase ‘I’m afraid’ or ‘scared’ or ‘frightened’, depending on the circumstances.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Virgil Tracy - a life in Drabbles.

Three-and-a-half Years Old.  
Scott and John had raced off, eager to meet their newest brother while Jeff was trying to bring Virgil who wasn’t having any of it. In the end, Jeff crouched down in front of him.

‘Don’t you want to meet Gordon?’  
‘No!’  
‘Why not?’  
‘Scared, Daddy.’

What on earth did Virgil have to be scared of?

‘Why are you afraid?’  
‘Gordon not like me.’  
‘He’s only a baby, of course he’ll like you.’  
‘What if he like Scott and John better?’  
‘Then you’ll just have to show him what a great big brother you are.’  
‘Ok, I can do that.’

Five Years Old.  
‘Don’t wanna.’  
‘You have to, baby.’  
‘No!’

And there were the waterworks. Lucy sighed. Third time through this and you’d think she’d be a pro.

‘Why don’t you want to go?’  
‘Scared, Mommy. Want to stay with you and Gordon.’  
‘Sorry Virgil, you have to go to school. I promise you’ll like it by the end of the day.’  
‘Shan’t.’

Lucy huffed. She’d have to bring out her secret weapon.

‘You know, Scott didn’t want to go either, but he loves school now.’

Virgil stopped. If Scott could then he could. He let go of Lucy’s hand and walked in.

Eleven Years Old.  
‘Please, don’t want to.’  
‘You don’t have to Virgil, but you’ll feel better if you do.’  
‘I’m frightened, Grandma.’  
‘I know you are, sweetie, but your brothers need you.  
‘But what do I say? Or do?’  
‘You don’t have to say or do anything. Just sit with them and talk to them if you want. Maybe Scotty will wake up for you.’  
‘Will he?’  
‘It’s been a few days, and you haven’t seen him yet.’  
‘And Alan?’  
‘Yes, sweetie, hopefully Alan will wake up too.’  
‘What should I talk about?’  
‘Anything, just be yourself.’  
‘Ok, Grandma, for Scott and Alan.’

Eighteen Years Old.  
‘I’m afraid, John.’

John nodded. He was frightened too. Frightened of what had happened, of what might be. But he knew his place as big brother meant it was his place to comfort.

‘I know, Virgil. But he’s got the best treatment possible, the military will see to that.’  
‘Have they given any indication when we can see him?’  
‘No, Dad’s still trying to negotiate visiting.’

Virgil hoped their father would succeed, but he doubted it. The whole thing had been hushed up for months and there seemed little reason that would change.

‘Whatever happens, we’ll be here for him.’

Twenty-One Years Old.  
‘It’s like déjà vu.’ Virgil whispered. The only thing that had changed was the brothers involved.

‘I’m afraid. Afraid that this will change everything for you.’ But his brother said nothing as he held his limp hand gently.

Why did everything always happen to them?

‘I’m afraid I won’t be strong enough to help you, but I’ll be here for you. Dad’s got this new venture planned, and you’re gonna want a part of that. Just wake up, Gordon. Please.’

‘You’ll always be strong enough Virgil, but it’s hard to sleep with all the noise you’re making.’

Virgil’s smile beamed.

Twenty-Two Years Old.  
He clinked glasses with Scott, the Scotch sloshing a little. Drinking a sip, he risked a glance in his brother’s direction. If there was any doubt in him, Scott was hiding it well. Maybe he needed to be the one to break the silence.

‘I’m afraid of what tomorrow will bring.’ Quickly he downed the rest so he didn’t have to look at his brothers face. But he was surprised.

‘Me too. This is a risky venture Dad’s started, and we have no way of knowing how the world will react. Nerves are perfectly normal, Virg.’

‘To tomorrow.’  
‘To tomorrow.’

Twenty-Two Years Old – the next day  
The exhilaration was out of this world. Virgil had never felt anything like it. He’d even collapsed in giggles when the rescue was over and he was almost upside down…

Another Scotch, this time with their father. They had not stopped talking about the rescue. The minutiae had been mulled over and pulled apart; recommendations given for next time. They had then discussed how their respective ’birds had handled. 

Their dad had poured them another shot each and retired, leaving them in companionable silence.

‘I’m afraid that this is going to be addictive, Scott.’  
‘Yep. I think you’re right, Virg.’

Twenty-Four Years Old  
Their world had come falling down around them.

Their Dad was gone. He was gone and they were falling apart. Scott was tearing himself apart flying everywhere, John was destroying himself searching with Five’s systems, Gordon and Alan were still reeling.

Eventually Grandma had put a stop to everything, and they closed iR down. A couple of weeks, she said, to get on top of things, to sort themselves out. Scott had business to attend to besides iR – Tracy Industries beckoned the suddenly made head of the Tracy Family, Tracy Industries and International Rescue.

But Virgil was afraid…everything was changing.

Twenty-Seven Years Old.  
He’d not seen his brother act so recklessly for such a long time, and hearing Scott express doubt in his own ability, worried about how their dad would feel, tore him up inside.

He was afraid for his brother, afraid that he was burning himself out with all the pushing, the striving for perceived perfection that he really didn’t need to be reaching for.

He just wanted his brother. Time to remind him.

‘I’m afraid, Scott.’  
‘I don’t follow, Virg.’  
‘We don’t want you to be Dad, we need you to be Scott. Our big brother.’  
‘I’m so sorry, Virgil.’

Thirty Years Old.  
They had done it. They had rescued their Dad.

Virgil couldn’t help but worry though, watching the figure on the bed. 

He’d been alone in space for so long, and Virgil knew that things would not be easy for their father for quite a while. 

Medic head on – Dad was going to have trouble with gravity, with food, with water, with microbes. Dad would have trouble with everything.

He was brought out of his revie by a hand on his shoulder.

‘What’s wrong, son?’  
‘I’m afraid I don’t have knowledge enough to help you.’  
‘I have every faith in you.’

Thirty-Two Years Old  
‘I’m scared, Scott.’

Scott laughed, reaching over and straightening his brother’s tie and brushing off imagined lint. ‘Of course you are, Virgil, this is the biggest day of your life.’

Virgil groaned, sat down abruptly and went to put his head in his hands, for only for Scott to grab him and haul him upright.

‘You don’t want to mess the suit.’

He sighed, eliciting another laugh from Scott.

But then all fears were put aside as the music began and Scott, glancing over Virgil’s shoulder, was grinning like the cat that got the cream.  
He turned. She was beautiful.

Thirty-Two Years Old – the next day.  
‘Good morning, Mr Virgil Tracy.’  
‘Good morning, Mrs Tanusha Tracy.’

Virgil lay in bed, Kayo in his arms.  
This was perfect.  
She was perfect.  
His life was perfect.

He sighed contentedly.  
Dad was back and being Dad.  
Scott was being the big brother he had always been, he’d never seen him so relaxed.  
John was spending more time at home.  
Gordon was his sunny, pranking self.  
Alan was so happy.  
Even her dad had come to the wedding.

What-ever life threw at him, at them, it didn’t matter.  
He was no longer afraid to be afraid.  
He had his family.


End file.
